Ängsliga Hjärta
by triffickie
Summary: Ficlet is in English, though the title is Swedish. Lavender and Parvati discuss the Yule Ball and.. Quidditch?


Ängsliga Hjärta

By Vera Priscaleth

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters etc. and I'm not making the money, she is. Text is mine, though; copy and I'll find you.**

**Author's Notes: I haven't got the characters… I mean, I haven't even got most of the canon read. But hey, bugger that. The title is Swedish for "Restless Heart". Or "restless hearts", am not quite sure. This ficlet [okay, it's a little longer than a ficlet] came to mind while reading Goblet of Fire. I didn't mean to write it, but couldn't help it. Sort of had to get it out of my system, you know. It's a little chat that Lavender and Parvati have about the Yule Ball. Oh, the joys of teenage… Giggle-warning. _Dedicated to Mags, because I want to make sure she has a lot of stuff to read during Christmas. 3_**

Lavender sighed at the high stack of books. It was homework time, but she didn't feel like doing anything. Parvati had more energy than her best friend, however. She was already opening her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, as Lavender lazily took out her own copy, dropped it on the top of the book-pile and sighed even louder._

"Stop pretending laziness," Parvati told her off as she noticed Lavender's loud sighing between false yawns. "As soon as we get to work, the sooner we're done."

"I'll start with Divinations," Lavender said resignedly, but Parvati began to shake her head hastily.

"No, that's the fun part of homework. Let's do our predictions later," she said cheerily.

"Oh, I feel the tides of the Moon upon me. Terribly preventing me to do a thing," Lavender moaned and pretended to fall asleep within a heartbeat. Parvati rolled her eyes.

"Quit it, already," she said indignantly. 

Lavender snickered, but gave up trying to interest her best friend to do something more relatively engrossing. Even though pictures and words seemed to blend into one grey cloud object, as she stared at the pages, she managed to go through every single homework assignment within one hour. Greatly pleased with herself, she slapped her books shut and looked at Parvati. 

"So, let's chat," she said cheerily.

"Mmhh.." Parvati mumbled, paying more attention to her predictions than Lavender.

"How many times will you suffer injustice next week?" Lavender asked.

"Two, but none because of you," Parvati muttered, still concentrated on her calculations.

"Who are you thinking of going to the Yule Ball with?" Lavender asked, trying to snatch her best friend's attention this time. 

Parvati grinned. "I haven't even thought of it yet," she replied.

"Don't lie to me," Lavender giggled. "You've been eyeing candidates during Potions."

"Have not!" Parvati said and playfully slapped Lavender's arm.

"Yes, you have," Lavender said, convinced. 

"It wouldn't make a difference, anyway. I'd still have to wait until someone would ask me," Parvati pointed out, frowning. Lavender nodded and began to pick at her robes.

"I think I know who will ask me…" she said, giving her friend a glance, seeing if this would attract her attention. Parvati did look awfully curious now.

"Well, spill the beans," she said, her eyes sparkling with interest. "Who?"

Lavender felt her cheeks flush. "Seamus!"

Parvati giggled. "Seamus Finnigan?"

"Do we know another Seamus in this school?" Lavender asked pointedly. 

Parvati stopped to consider. "Well, I think there's one in Ravenclaw… But he's a second year…"

"Parvati!" Lavender cried out. Parvati turned to look at her.

"What?"

"You're completely off subject!"

Parvati sighed. She knew she was faced with an enormous ramble from her friend about Lavender's latest crush of some sort, Seamus Finnigan. Quite honestly, Parvati was used to it by now, after all she wasted no time telling Lavender about who she found fanciable, but this time she wasn't into listening. Parvati submitted, when she saw the waiting look in Lavender's eyes. "Yes, go on. Seamus is going to ask you, huh?"

"Yes!" Lavender failed to hide her excitement. 

"Oh dear," Parvati sniggered. 

"What?" Lavender asked and furrowed her brow. 

"You've got a crush on him, haven't you?"

Lavender blushed now. "Not really. I just think he's cute."

Parvati said nothing, but it still made Lavender think she didn't believe her. This made her a bit peeved, but she didn't comment. The fact was, she had been pretty flirtatious towards Seamus lately and considered him one of the cutest guys in 4th year. Maybe not drop dead gorgeous like Cedric Diggory, but Lavender certainly wasn't one of his fan girls. 

"I think many guys are cute," Lavender defended herself, even though Parvati hadn't said a thing.

"It doesn't mean I want to pull their robes off and drag them to the broomstick closet," she added, matter-of-factly. 

"WHAT?!" Parvati exclaimed with eyes as wide as tea cups.

"It's a Quidditch term," Lavender pointed out, trying to sound as smart as Hermione Granger, a fellow Gryffindor. 

"I heard one of the Weasleys use it," she continued.

"A Quidditch term for what?" Parvati asked.

"I'm not sure," Lavender furrowed her eye brows and stopped to think. "I think it means wanting to snog someone."

"Yes, but if you'd want to snog someone, why would you pull their robes off?" Parvati questioned. "Or drag them to the broomstick closet?"

"I don't know!" Lavender cried. "Ask the Weasleys!"

"Ask the Weasleys what?" came a voice from behind them. Lavender turned red instantly and turned her eyes on the books in front of her.

"Oh, hi Seamus and Dean," Parvati greeted with a grin on her face. "Me and Lavender were just discussing some Quidditch terms."

"What terms?" Seamus asked. 

Parvati giggled. Lavender felt shivers going down her spine and she was way too embarrassed to giggle, even for a little. 

"Just some really difficult Quidditch terms we thought the Weasley-twins might know," she explained Seamus hastily and wished to flee the scene as soon as possible. 

"Oh. Cool," Dean commented. Then he and Seamus went upstairs to the boys' dormitory. Parvati kept giggling even as they were out of sight.

Lavender took a deep breath. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Parvati asked and stopped giggling, but still held a little grin on her face. 

"I think I do want to drag him to the broomstick closet," Lavender said with mock-shock in her voice.

Parvati giggled. Lavender laughed. It was more fun than Divinations-class, ever. 


End file.
